


The want to know you intimately

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Hand holding and fluff and junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Little snippets of wantings





	The want to know you intimately

**Inej**

His eyes were darting across her face, the movement making him wince. He licked his blood coated swollen lips as she moved towards him. Anika and Pim stepped aside.

"Wraith." Anika nodded at her. She nodded back, and crouched beside Kaz. She wanted to scold him for being a fool, but he scrambled to stand, and she didn't think it fair to hurt any more of his pride. However, he leaned heavily on his cane, and closer to her up the stairs.

They were at the second flight when he grunted, and took her offered hand, a warm flush spread across her cheeks, and sunk into her belly. He took the steps slower.

 

**Kaz**

He was feeling giddier than he had in the bathroom, but each step was shooting pain through his bad leg. He was reminded of the moment he'd clutched Inej to him, how his leg had felt then, and gripped her hand tighter. He wanted to clean up, and he still had matters to discuss with the remaining Dregs. 

Inej made a little noise, and he felt her other hand touch at his hip. Her shoulder coming up to support him at his armpit.

Somehow, they'd managed, step by step, to reach the top floor, and he stumbled as soon as they'd made it inside, and the door was shut.

Inej lead him carefully to his desk, and helped him to sit. Her face was sticky with blood, probably his, and sweat. A void opened up when she let him go. 

"I'll fetch water and the kit." She told him as she walked into his bedroom. He let go of a breath, wincing as a sharp pain radiated from his chest. Broken ribs probably. That was followed by the new ache. He felt the heat rise up his face as he recalled the warmth of her skin. How longing had managed to overcome the water for just a moment. He took a shuddering breath. 

He shouldn't be thinking of this now. He had to get back to the hotel, Inej to the Ravkan Embassy, and the "plague" to fall into place. 

Inej came back into the room, silent as ever, but he noticed her, his heart making that sound again, and his hands began to shake. She set everything down, and gave him a strange look. 

 

**Inej**

There was no way she could get him completely patched up without him removing his waistcoat and shirt. She didn't want to ask, but she had to.

"Your shirt..." such a quiet broken voice.

Kaz stared at her. She was certain she was imagining the colour stain his neck and ears, then spread across his cheeks. Kaz Brekker didn't blush. He teased, he distanced himself, he denied.

But this boy in front of her, he was all of seventeen years, and broken and bloody, all sharp angles and dark eyes, yet those dark eyes were roaming her face as if it were the most desired thing.

She felt she needed to clarify, so she pulled out the suture kit, and some gauze. His gaze dropped, and his fingers found the buttons on his waistcoat, then his shirt.

**Kaz**

He flinched as she neared, this was exactly like earlier. She could see her gaze roam his chest, and that ache flared up again as she wet a cloth, and brought it to his eye.

Longing was rolling over him in waves, and he was thankful for the cloth firmly pressed against his face, keeping her skin from touching him.

"Wraith... you don't have to do this..."

"Hush. I want to."

Her mouth was a firm line, as she drew the cloth back from his eye, she was a little more visible than she had been with one eye.

She rinsed off the cloth, and went about cleaning the cut on his temple next. His fingers flexed inside his gloves as she worked tenderly.

"I told you not to follow me." He frowned.

Inej hummed.

"You did anyway..."

A scoff. 

"You underestimate my feelings, Kaz Brekker."

He took a sharp breath, then took her wrist in his gloved hand.

"Tell me." He wheezed. Inej gave him that look that came before an argument, but said nothing. 

"Inej..."

 

**Inej**

His Kerch accent caught on the end of her name, just like it always did, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. His gloved hand gripping gently at her wrist moved slowly up her arm to where her Menagerie tattoo had been. 

She wished he would kiss her there, and from the heat in his eyes, perhaps he was thinking the same thing. 

Now wasn't the time for that though, there was so much riding on such a short amount of time, like the Ice Court, and if they lived, she was going to remind him daily of the many things he had to apologize to her for. 

Number one being the brush of his lips against her skin, and how she longed to feel that everywhere. That he thought he'd die, and leave her wanting him more.

She wanted to know about his brother, and what happened with Pekka Rollins. She wanted her own revenge on the man who had broken Kaz.

"Inej..." the sudden rasp of his voice brought her back. "I wanted to keep your indenture."

She glared at him. He continued anyway.

"I'd thought about all the ways I could bind you to me." He traced a finger down her arm, then let her go. 

She raised a brow. 

"Surely in the privacy of your bed at least." She jested. There was no mistaking the flush that spread across his face. 

"I do admit, the thought of your knives at my throat..." he countered, then trailed off as if he caught himself. 

Inej snorted. Kaz flushed a deeper shade of red. 

"Oh."

**Kaz**

The press of a knife at his neck, his hand on her waist, her hair spilling onto his pillow, her hips pinning him to the bed. More of his desires surging through the water. 

He sat forward, suddenly very aware of his body, and of Inej, and schemed.

"I need you to go to the Ravkan Embassy." He said after a moment. Inej frowned.


End file.
